Walking Dead FluffSmut
by DarkNet6
Summary: Hey guys I'm starting a walking dead smut and fluff one-shot story, so I'm sorry if I'm not any good. I'll try my best. For this I'll do a character with a reader or if you want a character with another character. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas let me know. I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters.
1. Daryl-Out In the Woods

Out in the Woods

Daryl and I have been out in the woods for the last 3 days, weve been looking for something to bring back to the prison. So far we got 9 rabbits, itś like all the animals up and left.

After awhile of finding nothing I suggested for us to go back, Daryl, come on weve been out here long a enough.

Daryl turns around and looks at me with a anger expression and says, No y/n, we are going to continue looking. There has to be something better than a few damn rabbits.

Well, can we at least stop to get some rest? Weve been out here for 3 days and weve only stopped once. Please Daryl. I look up at him with my puppy dog eyes knowing he will never be able to say no.

Fine we'll stop here for the night then well continue as soon as it's light out. Got it?

I nodded, dropped my bag and sat down next to the tree.

Daryl moves across from me and says he will take watch. With that I rest my head on my bag and fall asleep.

Y/N Dreaming

Y/n feels Daryl licking and biting her thigh getting closer to her needy core. Right when he was about to make her feel good he pulls away and removes his vest. Then he starts to rub her thighs slowly but nicely.

Next Daryl started to suck her core roughly making her arch her back and moan.

Y/n moves her hand to the top of his head and pulls on his hair. Daryl groans, sucking harder shoving his tongue in.

Y/n moans louder and louder digging her nails into his hair.

Daryl moves one of his hands to her boobs and starts to massage them in a kindly but rough way. Next Daryl moves from her core making y/n whine from the loss.

Y/n looks up at Daryl to see him start to unbuckle his pants and pull them down.

Y/n looks wide eyed at the huge bulge and she was worried it wouldn't fit in her.

"Daryl are you sure you will fit?" y/n asks.

Instead of getting an answer she hears Daryl laugh and start to pull his boxers off.

Daryl looks down at her and kisses her roughly shoving his tongue in her mouth and exploring every inch. Y/n moans into the kiss and again starts pulling at his hair which makes daryl groan.

Then daryl lines himself and looks at me for an okay, I nod my head pleadingly.

Daryl then starts to push himself in me making us both moan.

"Fuck y/n you feel so good," Daryl says biting my neck and moving himself more.

"Faster Daryl please," after saying that Daryl starts to move faster, harder and deeper in me making me moan out louder.

Y/n Dream Over

"Y/n? Y/n wake up." Y/n hears and wake up with a start.

Y/n opens her eyes to see Daryl looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Y/n?" Daryl asks again.

Y/n looks ups and responds, "yes Daryl."

"Are you okay?"

"What do me am I okay?" Y/n looks confused.

"Well I heard you moaning in your sleep. I also saw your moving around so I thought you were having a bad dream."

"Oh Daryl I wasn't having a bad dream I was…" Y/n looks down at her hands trying to hide the blush that started to crawl onto her face.

Daryl looks down at her starting to realize what she meant. He then graves her chin forcing her to look at him. "Y/n…" Daryl couldn't find anything to say so instead he leaned down and kissed her.

Y/n shocked and confused by Daryl kissing her, kissed back trying to savor the moment thinking she may not get it again.

They both then pulled away trying to catch their breath.

Daryl looks at y/n finally finding the words, "y/n I like you. I liked you since the day you helped me stand up for Merle, even when you hated him you still helped me to get Rick and them to let him stay. I like you and want to call you mine. So y/n will you be mine?"

Y/n looks up at daryl then kisses him. She then pulls away and says, "yes Daryl I will be yours."

Hey guys hope you like the first short story. I know it may not be the best, but I tried and will continue trying. Let me know if you have any requests I'll take them. Next short story will be with Eugene reader. See ya guys


	2. Eugene-Hello Doc

Hello Doc

Y/n was in the middle of studying the med book when Eugene the hot, weird guy she liked walked in.

Y/n quickly book marked the spot she left off on and walked over to Eugene.

Y/n asks, "Hey Eugene what brings you here? Need a check up or something?"

"well Doc, I….," Eugene stutters.

Y/n asks curiously to why Eugene is acting this way, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Y/n everything is fine it's just… i wanted to ask if I could have some Ibuprofen, my head has been acting up and I really want to get back to work."

Y/n looks down disappointed at thinking he would like her, goes over to the cabinet. She gets the Ibuprofen and hands them to Eugene.

Y/n says, "there you go. I hope they help with your head."

Eugene looks up say, "thank you Doc." Eugene then walks out of the room.

Y/n moves to sit in the chair and continue reading where she left of in the medical book.

Eugene POV

Oh man I totally messed up. Why couldn't I just tell her the truth that I like her. Why couldn't stop being a coward for one second. I like her that's all I had to say and instead I said I needed meds. Oh man I really need some help.

Eugene goes and walks to Abraham and Sasha's house and knocks on the door. He waits a few minutes until Sasha opens the door.

"Hey Eugene, what brings you here?" Sasha asks.

"I need to see Abraham," Eugene answers.

"Okay he's upstairs, you can just go up."

Eugene doesn't respond he just walks inside, upstairs.

When Eugene gets upstairs he sees Abraham working on building plans. As usual Eugene makes his presence known in a weird way, "Abraham I need your advice with working with women." Abraham turns around and laughs. "I don't understand what makes my request so funny."

"It's nothing Eugene. Now what's this with women?"

"I want to know how to work with women," Eugene answers.

Abraham asks, "do mean by taking to them or doing the tango?"

"I mean talking to them, also I don't get why I would ask about how to dance with women, but okay," Eugene again answers.

"Well the way you talk to Ms. Hot Doctor lady you can just go up and talk to her. But if your talking about making her yours then you can ether tell her you like her or man up go over to her and kiss her. By the way if your going to do something I'll do it soon because I believe Tobin is taking a interest in the hot doctor lady," Abraham exclaimes.

Eugene thinks through what Abraham said and marches out of the house to the y/n doctor place. He was going to take y/n like a man.

Y/n POV 

"Well Michonne, I've done the tests and the prove your are indeed pregnant. Congratulations," y/n says hugging Michonne.

"Thank you y/n, I can't wait to tell Rick," she says walking out of the room.

Y/n goes and starts clean the equipment when Eugene barges in knocking over the equipment.

"Eugene what the……," y/n is cut off by Eugene kissing her. Y/n was shocked so it took her a second to start kissing back. When they both needed air they pulled back, Eugene still holding y/n while y/n was still shocked.

Y/n starts, "wow that was,"

"Better than expected," Eugene finishes.

"Yeah. Wait why did you kiss me?" Y/n asks.

"Two reasons. One I like you, two Abraham, Eugene answers.

"I like you too Eugene," y/n says.


	3. Tara-Experimenting

Experimenting

Today has been a long day for y/n, she been attacked by a walker and ended up covered in guts. So when she got back to Alexandria she went to her house and showered the blood and guts off.

After the shower y/n decided to not get dressed right away, she choose to please herself with the vibrater she found on a run a few weeks ago.

Y/n went onto her bed and laid her head on her pillow, she then slowly pushed the vibrater into her core. Y/n's other hand moved up and started to massage her breasts.

Y/n starts moaning as she puts the vibrater on it's high mode, she tries to cover her moans with her pillow.

Without y/n knowing Tara came into the house wanting to ask y/n about going on another run and was now watching y/n please herself.

When y/n was close to her reach she opens her eyes to see Tara watching her with lust in her eyes. Y/n quickly cover herself and yells, "OH MY GOD, TARA WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tara's eyes move to y/n's face and says, "I'm sorry I just came to see if you wanted to come on another supply run tomorrow, but you looked um...a little busy."

Y/n quickly flushed red and covered her face. Tara sees this and moves and pulls y/n's hands away. "Don't hide your pretty face y/n, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Y/n looks up at Tara and notices her pulling at the sheet that was covering her body. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something," answers Tara.

"Show me what?"

"I want to show you what it's like to be with a girl."

After saying that Tara pushes y/n down on the bed and starts to nip at y/ns breasts making y/n moan out. Tara then starts to move down to y/ns belly button licking around. Tara nextly bites down on the thighs moving towards the core. Tara then pulls away and leans down to kiss y/n, y/n kisses back and pulls Tara closer.

Wanting the control back Tara pulls away and traps y/n's arms above her her head. Y/n looks upset and to fix that Tara moves down and started to suck y/n core making y/n arch her back causing Tara to push her back down.

Tara moves her hand down to y/n's pussy and started to finger it bringing y/n closer to cumming.

"Oh Tara, FUCK I'm so clo…" y/n's cut off from moaning out loud and cumming hard.

"We should do this more often," y/n says.


	4. MaggiexCarl-Teach Me

Requested by: Story-Writer173

3 months ago my dad opened our gates to the governors old people. At first I was angry about the idea, but now I got used to it. Maybe it has something to do with the new girl who arrived here named Millie.

I like Millie and I think she may like me too since she made out with me in my cell.

We stopped in the middle of the make out session because neither one of us knew what to do next. I told her I'll ask some of the guys in the group so we could do more then just kiss.

I first went to Daryl when he was cleaning his arrows from a later hunt. I asked him what do you do when your with a girl and want to take the next step. He didn't really give me much of an answer. He more or less just shook his head, muttered stupid kid and walked away.

I went to Tyreese next and I asked him the same question. All I got was an "It's not my place to tell you so go ask your dad."

Lastly I went to Glenn while he was eating his lunch. When I asked him he ended up choking on his food. Once he stopped choking he started to try explain but ended up stuttering and running away all red.

I failed at getting answers from the guys so I decided to go to one of the girls in the group. I was going to ask but figured she didn't know much so I choose to go for Maggie instead.

When I entered Maggie's cell I found her sitting on her bed reading.

I walked up to her and said, "Uh Maggie I have a question for you."

I said that so awkwardly I cursed at myself.

"Yes Carl what is it?" Maggie asked looking up from her book.

I looked at the floor blushing while I say, "I wanted to know if you could tell me how to have sex. It's okay if you don't want to I just wanted to ask."

She looked at me strangely before asking, "why couldn't you ask one of the men like your dad?"

"Well I did ask a few other people before you but they didn't really give me an answer I was looking for and why would I ask my dad, he's too busy to pay attention to me."

"Okay but why me?"

"No one else would tell me and I figured you would know something because of the amount of times you and Glenn do it."

I look up and notice Maggie blush by the mention of her and Glenn.

"Okay," Maggie starts. "Come sit," she finishes patting on a part of the bed next to her.

I move over to her and sit.

"Alright um well there are tons of ways for a woman and a man to have sex but for now I'm just going to give you the basics. Okay first thing to know is how to pleasure your partner in your case a woman. One of a girls most sensitive spots are their necks. You breath on them you already have the girl losing her air in the lungs. Kissing and biting our necks makes them go crazy. Another place women love to be touched are their breasts other known as the men magnet. Squeezing their breasts with your hands, fingertips and teeth makes us women beg for more contact."

"What else?" I ask a little too eager.

"Well the area you put your um…cock into the woman's pussy you could also um lick and suck the area. It drives women insane, it has them moaning the guys name and gripping at his hair."

"Carl?"

I meet Maggie's eyes and notices a change in them.

"Maggie what…" I'm cut off by Maggie pushing her lips to my then pulling away.

"I'm tired of explaining. I just want to show you. Glenn won't be back for another hour so we the cell all to ourselves until then. So lets start," Maggire says before pulling of her shirt exposing her breasts.

"Maggie…"

"Shhh it's okay. I still haven't taught you how a woman pleasures a man. So pay close attention Carl."

Maggie moves and pushed me down on the bed before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down along with my underwear. Once there gone she takes my cock and puts it into her mouth. She moves her head up and down finding a good speed to go at.

I feel a rush of pleasure abrupt inside me. I hear myself start to moan out, I bite my lip to try and keep quiet.

Maggie starts to move faster to the point I feel something turn in my gut. I think Maggie noticed because she stopped what she was doing. I groaned in protest but was put to a stop by a stern voice.

"Shut it Grimes. I don't want your first time to go this fast. I want you to relax and enjoy it.'

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

"No today is all about you. So, back to it."

Maggie moves her lips to my belly button and starts to kiss upwards stopping at my nippes to kiss and bite them causing me to gasp. She continues her adventure to my neck. Kissing, nibbling and full on biting making sure there will be marks left there. She then starts to lick behind my ear making a strange noise come out of me.

Once she's done with my ear she puts her lips to my forcing her tongue into my mouth. My tongue battles with her tongue until I am distracted by her giving my cock a squeeze.

We spend our time making out until Maggie pulls away from me.

"Your going to learn something new now Carl okay?"

I nod sitting up.

"Okay I'm going to lay down after taking off my pants and your going to come on top of me and put your cock inside of my hole. Your going push in and out of me okay?"

I nod again.

Maggie takes of her pants then lays down getting comfortable, I move on top and slowly push myself inside of her causing us both to gasp and moan out a bit.

I move myself fully inside her and do as instructed.

I continue doing as Maggie said moving in and out while Maggie moves to wrap her arms and legs around me to pull me closer.

"Oh god, fuck Carl move faster," Maggie moans out.

I do as told and start to go faster.

Maggie's now clawing at my back and biting her lip to keep silent the best she can, while I'm gripping at the mattress and whispering words to her.

"Shit Maggie you feel absolutely amazing around me. Fuck."

Imove my lips to her neck and kiss around like she did me, I don't bite her because I don't want her to be caught by Glenn.

I continue to move in and out of her with the help of Maggie with my pace slowing down. I feel that same twist in my gut again but this time it's stronger.

I feel myself start to let go when Maggie does.

"Pull out Carl now," Maggie says out of breath.

I pull out to have Maggie start sucking again but this time in urgency.

I feel myself exploid in her mouth. My cum collected by her tongue.

"Mmm Carl you were so good. Not as good as Glenn but that's okay that will take some practice and time. For now you need to get dressed, go to the showers and get clean. We can't have people finding out what we did."

I nod and get dressed.

"Um Maggie will we ever do this again?" I ask holding out hope.

"We'll see. Now go," she tells me.

I finish getting dressed then quickly smile at her before leaving.

Maggie for sure will be on my mind for now on.


	5. CarlxSavannah-Jealousy

Requested by: Savannah2506 -Sorry it may not have been written fully the way you wanted. My mind kind of went the other way.

Lately I have been acting super jealous when Carl talks about Enid or he's hanging out alone with her.

Carl tells me all the time that there's nothing going on between them and I try to believe him but I just can't. There has to be something more between them, there just has to be.

There's no way. The way they look at each other and the amount of times they sneak off behind the walls alone has to mean something.

I bet they been kissing and such behind my back and only lying saying nothing's going on so Carl can be happy with two girls.

I wanted to prove my thoughts so I followed them behind the walls hid behind a tree and watched them.

For about 10 mins they read comic books. Not one glance or a word spoken which was not what I expected.

I thought I would find them kissing not sitting in silence reading.

Once I thought I've seen enough proing Carl's innocence I turned to leave only to step on a twig sending the snapping sound through the woods drawing both Carl's and Enid's attention.

"Savannah? What are you doing out here?" Carl asked confused.

"Uh exploring?" I questioned him and myself with a weird expression on my face.

"Outside the walls of Alexandria? Which you've never left once since you arrived?" Carl asked again more confused.

"Yeah I um wanted to uh…" I start to say before stopping not knowing how to continue.

"Why are you really out here?" Enid asks annoyed.

"Fine, I wanted to see if Carl was cheating on me with you," I tell them ashamed.

"Savannah I thought we were past this," Carl says disappointed.

I feel more ashamed now Carl was upset with me.

"I know so did I at first, but then I started noticing things between you two which made me believe otherwise."

"What did you supposedly see?"

"The looks you give each other, the longing looks which last forever by the way. The sneaking behind the walls together to try to get away from everyone including me so you two can be alone. The connection and understanding you two share," I exclaim trying to keep from crying.

"There are no longing looks, yeah we share a glance or two but nothing more. We sneak out because we have a need to get out. Me and her basically grew up out here, so we seek the need for adventure and survival. We seek the need to leave the walls of normal and come out here from time to time. The other reason why we go behind the walls is because we're both still getting used to how things are now in Alexandria. The people in Alexandria including you are innocent and pure while Enid, my group and I are the exact opposite. We've killed people, torchered and all had our share of dark times which now moves us to the bond and connection. We've both had to do things we didn't want to, to keep ourselves and the people we care for alive and safe. Yeah maybe in the beginning when I first showed up I was drawn to her because she understood what I've been through, but then I met you and saw you were caring, strong and would let yourself die before anyone else did because that's what this world made you become. I didn't see you as weak like I did everyone else. You've shown me there are still good people out there even after everything that has happened. I want to be with you not Enid. Now after this long speech if you still don't believe me then I can go on all day and night giving you reasons why I am in love with you and one day want you to become my wife," Carl ranted looking at me with so much pain, need, love and truth.

"You did pretty good," I tell him before leaning in to kiss him. He kisses back instantly.

We spend our time kissing and pulling each other shirts before we really do anything else.

Carl goes to take my pants off but I stop him. He asks why.

"I'm not ready yet."

"That's okay," he tells me laying down in the grass.

I lay next to him and ask, "do you really want me to become your wife?"

"Yes I want to die being you husband. Is that okay?"

"Yes."


	6. ShanexMaggie - We Shouldn’t

The talk with Lori set off a bunch of anger, and hurt into Shane's mind and heart.

He set off to the kitchen in search of any alcohol. He found none which sent him kicking over the chair and punching the wall hard enough to make his hand bleed.

Shane was so focused on letting out his anger he didn't hear anyone enter the room.

"Hey, you okay?" a soft, gentle voice asked pulling Shane out of his tantrum.

"Get the fuck out and leave me alone!" Shane shouted expecting to scare the person off.

"Considering this is my kitchen your destroying I should be the one telling you to leave, but since your hurting I'll be a little lenient. Now, are you okay? How's your hand?" Maggie says, grabbing Shane's hand.

"It's fine," Shane insists pulling his hand away.

"I'm going to go wash up, you just clean up your hand," Maggie says heading up the stairs with out an answer, not really needing one.

Shane done as told and cleaned up the blood on his hand. He then turned to leave to his tent when he heard a singing.

'They hung a sign up in our town

If you live up, you won't live it down.'

'So, she left Monte Rio, Son just like a bullet leaves a gun'

Shane follows the voice up the stairs into the bathroom. he pushes the door open to find Maggie being the one singing while in the shower washing her body with her hands. She didn't seem to notice him so he kept listening.

'With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips

she went and took that California trip'

'Well, the moon was gold, and her like wind

Said don't look back now, just come on Jim'

"You have a very lovely voice, you know that?" Shane comments scaring the life out Maggie almost causing her to slip.

"Shane, what the hell are you doing in here?" Maggie screeched.

"Calm down. I was on my way out when I heard you start singing. Can't blame a guy to want to come up and see the show."

"Why are you still here? The shows over," Maggie says more quietly trying to cover herself more.

"At first I didn't know it was you singing so I wanted to check it out, when I entered the room I saw you here looking the way you do. I couldn't help but choose to stay and watch," Shane says voice becoming lower.

"Looking what way?" Maggie asks confused yet curious.

"Naked, sexy, gorgeous, needy," Shane stated like it was obvious before suggesting. "You know, I could just fuck you right here, and no one would ever have to know unless I make you scream."

"We shouldn't," Maggie whispered denying the request.

"Why not?"

"Glenn," she tries.

"Nothing but a mean less fuck."

"My dad."

"He's not here so he'll never know."

"Lori."

"What's this got to do with her?" Shane growls.

"You were just rejected by her. Your hurt. I'll be just a meaning less fuck to you if this happened."

"No you wouldn't," he denies.

"Andrea was," she reminds him of his past fuck.

"She was a mistake. You wouldn't be. Maybe you can help me get over Lori accept the fact that my baby will be calling rick daddy, that I'll have no role in it's life whatsoever. Maybe you can give me a chance, one chance to show you I mean what I say," Shane tells her begging slightly. "Just say yes."

"Yes," Maggie whispers hoping she won't regret her decision.

Before Maggie knows what's happening Shane's practically ripping off his clothes and positioning himself in her center.

"You sure? Cause once I'm in I'm not coming out until we're both done," Shane says.

"I'm sure Shane. Just fuck me already," Maggie tells/begs him.

Shane roughly enters Maggie making her scream out, wrap legs around his waist, and grip tightly onto his shoulders.

Shane finds a new angle and starts to thrust hard into that particular spot.

The new angle had Maggie gasping and moaning out not being able to control the sounds coming out.

"Agh that's it cowgirl, keep fucking moaning for me," Shane groans thrusting more deeper hitting an area which caused Maggie to shake and cry out in unbelievable pleasure.

"Yes, ugh yes Shane. Right there. Mmm shit I'm so close."

"Me too baby girl just hold on."

Shane pulls out of Maggie turning her so that he faced her back end, he then re-entered her with a fast new speed. He repeatedly hit the spot that made Maggie shiver to the point Maggie and him came.

Once they caught their breath they washed up using the water, dried off with an towel, and reclaimed their clothes.

"That was ... unexpected," Shane says.

"But your not regretting what happened, right?" Maggie asks feeling hopeful.

"Hell no. That was amazing and you were wow. No I don't regret what happened. Actually I hope it happens again," Shane answers.

"Really?" Maggie says smiling up at him.

"Totally, just lose the pizza boy first," Shane tells her before leaving.


	7. JamiexEnid

People of Alexandria all joining together to save their home, their lives. Killing walkers using all their strength. All were helping except Jamie.

He was standing over Ron's corpse waiting for him to turn. Just so he could kill him again.

Few mins later

Groaning is heard from the corpse. Ron's eyes slowly open showing off his grey lifeless eyes.

Ron makes a move towards Jamie but is stopped by the chain wrapped around him.

"You shot my brother. He's now in a coma. He's missing a eye because you shot him aiming for my dad. You deserve to feel pain," Jaime almost screams stoping himself at mid point.

"People like you ruin what good is left in the world. Walkers took Dale, Noah, and many others. The governor took Hershel Maggie's father. The man from the prison took T-Dog and my mom. Dawn took Beth. Shane took Otis and tried to take my dad. Pete tried to take Jessie and Sam, and later my dad. Terminous killed and ate Bob. Now your here trying to take my father and my brother. People like you deserve to die. They deserve pain and misery. They don't deserve happiness if their willing to take it from others," Jamie yells at the Walker stabbing him repeatedly with his knife.

People of Alexandria, people from his group stopping and watching in shock. Enid calling out begging him to stop.

Jamie can't hear anything other than his voice and the sounds of Ron's growling.

"If my brother dies I swear when I see you on the other side I will show you real pain," Jamie whispers before standing up, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Ron's head. "Rot in hell," he says while pulling the trigger.

Jamie looks at the group seeing some shocked, others disappointed, and most like Daryl, Maggie and Abraham showing understanding.

Without saying another word Jamie walks away from the group to his now broken down home with Enid following his trail.

"What was that?" Enid asks him hands are her hips.

"Revenge, anger, sadness," Jamie answered.

"What happened?"

"He shot Carl," Jamie answered still full of anger. He then looked over at enid. "Your not afraid of me are you?" He asks worried.

Enid looks up shocked at the question. "No of course not. I was just shocked at what you did. I'm not scared of you. Actually if I'm being truthful I was a little turned on by performance."

"Seriously?" Jamie asks shocked by her confession.

"Totally seeing you all angry had me wondering how it would be if we had sex."

"You wanna find out?" Jamie asks.

"Yes," Enid whispers.

Before Enid knew what was happening Jamie pushed her against the wall pushing his lips against her own. He then removed her shirt along with her bra. He moves from her mouth to her neck. Nibbling it leaving marks all over causing Enid to turn her head giving more excess.

Seeing Jamie all clothed promoted Enid to pull off his shirt also before moving for his pants next.

Jamie pays a little attention to her breast's while removing Enid's shorts revealing light blue panties.

"Wearing these for me? Or your secret boyfriend?" Jamie asks biting down at her theigh.

"You only you," Enid moans/gasps out.

"Good," he whispers before pulling down her panties using his teeth. Enid moans at the sight.

Jamie quickly preps Enid getting her ready then lined himself up near her entrance.

"You ready?" He asks soothing.

Enid nods her head in need and anticipation.

Jamie slowly enters watching the emotions on Enid's face change from pain to pleasure.

When he was sure she was okay he started to thrust harder and faster causing enid to scream out and hold onto him in a tight grip.

Jamie continued this motion until he felt Enid starting to shake. He moved faster and more deeper inside finding her peak.

"Ahh Fuck Jamie," Enid screams feeling herself tighting around him.

Jamie groaned at the feeling.

They then came together trying to catch their breath.

"Did you find your answer?" Jamie asked through breaths.

"Yes. Now I have a new question."

"What?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"


End file.
